Mobile devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), smart phones, and other similar devices, have increasingly been utilized to provide additional functionality beyond traditional voice communications. One component of enabling the mobile devices to support these additional functionalities includes installing software applications, such as wallet applications, on the mobile devices. Mobile device applications can facilitate a variety of services performed by or with the mobile devices, including payment applications (e.g., prepaid, credit, debit, etc.), loyalty or incentive applications, transportation payment applications, access control applications, entertainment applications, and the like. Given the sensitive nature of data that may be transmitted or communicated during the provision of a service, such as a payment service, encryption and authentication of information included in mobile device communications and/or the protection of data becomes critical. Because mobile wallet applications are typically stored within a shared or public memory of a mobile device, transaction information generated by a mobile wallet may be more susceptible to breaches in security. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for encrypting mobile device communications are desirable.